


In Black and White

by AppleCiderr, phoenixreal



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossover, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mutant Hate, Mutant Sherlock, Mutant Tony Stark, Mutants, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: When Tony Stark goes missing without a trace, Fury sends Steve and Bucky to find out what happened. A mysterious origin comes to light for their friend, and the end up at an orphanage in London looking for answers. There, they encounter John Watson, who is also looking for answers since Sherlock Holmes has also disappeared without a trace. Together, they find out that there is a lot more going on than they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first teamup with AppleCiderr, though she's to blame for a lot of my plot bunnies...LOL -phoenixreal
> 
> Avengers (Marvel)/Sherlock BBC Crossover
> 
> This is a Crossover universe. This blends both Sherlock and Marvel Universes together. This means that many characters may have alterations to them. The following changes in characters will impact them.
> 
> Marvel: This takes place after the events in Captain America Civil War. Events are roughly equivalent with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This Marvel universe is standard comic universe before the merger of the universes. This means there are mutants, so X-men exist, though secretly and untapped. They, along with the inhumans, are a part of the Accords. This story uses the Secret Origin of Tony Stark.
> 
> Sherlock: This takes place after Sherlock returns in Season 3, however, this is several months later, where none of the other events have happened. John and Mary are no longer together. Sherlock’s parents have never been revealed.
> 
> ARCHIVE WARNINGS AND TAGS MAY CHANGE AT ANY TIME.

* * *

 

“Subject 707A and 707B are prepped for initial scans,” a voice rang out in the echoing room. Other than a strip that revealed the dark brown eyes of the covered assistant, nothing could be seen. The voice was rather neutral in tone, and the shape gave no other clues about this person.

“Good,” came the response of Dr. Nathaniel Essex. “It was fortuitous that you managed to retrieve Howard Stark’s research in its entirety,” he muttered as he flipped through some of the research he was speaking of. “For the time period, his amount of alteration to Subject 707A was impressive. To make such changes down to the genetic level…and to almost completely suppress the mutant gene without fully understanding what he was doing…”

“Sir, subjects are becoming conscious. Do you wish for me to sedate them again?” his assistant asked.

“No, I believe it has been long enough that they have slept. They’ve been in stasis for three months already, after all,” he said as he walked toward the two tilt tables. “Any more time in stasis and we risk atrophy of the muscles, and that is simply too bothersome to worry over. I don’t want to have to deal with instituting physical therapy. Far too much to deal with.”

Essex spun them both to a nearly vertical position to look over his two subjects. Both were dressed in the light shifts he kept his subjects in during experimentation and testing. Both were rather thin from their time in stasis. He looked at 707A and ran his fingers over the thick scar tissue in the center of his chest. He had an idea for using the previous implantations site on A. There was no reason to waste such an opportunity to implant some of his experimental devices. B didn’t have such a pre-existing surgical site, but he could certainly use other implantation methods.

The large man didn’t look like the scientist type. He stood an imposing six foot five, and nearly hit the three-hundred-pound mark, and none of it was extraneous weight. He was also much older than he appeared. He turned red-brown eyes on the slack face of 707A as signs of consciousness began to slowly appear. The fact that he had no pupils marked him as somewhat different if the reddish color of his eyes wasn’t odd enough. The diamond etched into the third eye position between his eyes, though, was perhaps the most obvious way he was different than others. It didn’t matter, though. His differences only allowed him to make better use of his scientific genius.

Of course, his other name was Mister Sinister. It was a moniker he had earned quite honestly, and the one that was associated with his current appearance. He had a device that disguised him when he left as Nathaniel Essex, of course. No one actually knew in the real world that the innovated biological scientist was also the evil mastermind behind some of the most horrifical human experimentation this side of the second world war. Of course, they weren’t really humans. They were just mutants, after all.

He smiled as Anthony Stark finally opened his eyes to stare at him.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“I don’t understand,” Steve said with a frown. “How did you even find us?”

Nick Fury stood in the small two bedroom apartment he’d rented and invited Steve through secure channels to with an annoyed face. “You need to ask? SHIELD isn’t dead yet. But we have a serious problem. More serious than the little spat between you bunch recently.”

Steve had only brought Bucky with him after receiving the rather cryptic message from Fury. He hadn’t wanted to come at all but he believed that it might be worth it to hear him out. Considering the emergency status that Fury had attached to it, he thought something might have occurred.

“Look, when SHIELD was infiltrated, a bunch files were stolen. Took a while, but we identified a problematic breech,” Fury said, skipping any other questions. “All of Howard Stark’s files on Tony were stolen.”

Steve frowned and then looked up. “Wait, Howard had files on Tony? Why?”

Fury sighed. “I didn’t even know this, which is what surprised me, but it turns out that Tony’s rather vehement dislike of his father has rather deep roots.”

Fury tossed a file on the table. Steve reached out and opened it. Both he and Bucky looked through it for a while. Finally Steve looked up.

“I’m not a science guy but this looks like Howard did something to Tony’s DNA,” Steve said with a concerned face.

In the file, there was what Steve recognized as a genetic map. There were pages after pages of information on particular sequences, and then there were what were obviously before and after files on a DNA sequence. Steve hadn’t been idle since he’d gone into hiding. He may not have had the genius of some of the others, but he certainly was capable of learning basics. One of the things he’d been looking into was DNA and things that related back to his own super soldier status.

Fury nodded. “Tony Stark isn’t Howard’s son, Howard had no biological children,” he said.

“Tony looks exactly like Howard? There’s no way…” Bucky said as he looked at the files. Even he knew how much Tony looked like his father.

“Howard took an infant child of a SHIELD field agent and altered him on the genetic level to be his child,” Fury said and glanced between them.

Steve blinked. “Okay, but isn’t genetic alteration a long and painful process…” Steve remembered vividly what the changes to his own body had been like.

“It is,” Fury said with a sigh. “There’s evidence he worked on Tony’s DNA well into his childhood.”

“Why?” Bucky asked the obvious question.

“He wanted an heir to his legacy and he was unable to provide one. He took a child from a field agent that gave her baby up. His father was a Hydra agent. She had been an undercover agent in his unit. She obviously didn’t want to keep the child of a Hydra agent, so she gave it up. Tony spent some time in an Omaha orphanage, but Howard took him in quickly. However, more than that,Tony had a twin brother, and it is unknown what happened to him,” Fury said. “Evidence is that the other infant was never brought to the United States, but kept in Europe where they had been born.”

Steve nodded. “Okay, but why did you need us? This is all interesting and all, but a simple breech of information shouldn’t be enough to contact us and risk detection for all of us.”

“Tony’s gone. He disappeared four months ago without a trace. No one has seen him, and none of our efforts to track him down have yielded any results. The problem is that I think this has to do with that new uprising of powered individuals. One of the things Howard tried to do was eliminate a particular gene from Tony’s genome,” Fury said and put down a paper. “The mutant gene. If Tony carried it, it is likely his twin brother has the same mutant gene. There have been several other instances of mysterious disappearances of individuals that carry this gene. Until this Professor Xavier came out in public during the mess with these inhumans, we didn’t know much about what this gene was. Howard would have had no idea, only that it was an extra gene. He suppressed it.”

Bucky frowned for a moment. “Wait, you’re telling me that Tony’s father manipulated his genetic makeup when he was a child? He ripped apart a kid’s genome to make him his child?”

Fury nodded. “That’s what it appears happened.”

“So where has Tony gone to, then? Are there any leads at all?” Steve asked, frowning to mimic his companion beside him.

Fury flipped another file around. “The only lead we have is this. An orphanage in London where the other infant was adopted from. Look, I know that you and Tony didn’t part on the best of terms, but this is a big problem. This Xavier looked over the files and said that if the wrong person got their hands on Tony, the possible destruction could be incredible. He said the gene sequence in Tony’s DNA is stronger because it was suppressed. He’s some sort of mega psychic, but he can’t contact him. That means wherever Tony is, he’s completely shielded from mutant telepathy.”

Steve nodded. “Okay, anyone else in on this?”

“I’ve sent word to try and find Bruce, but I’ve heard nothing yet. Unless the rest of your ragtag group decides to help out, it’s the most I can offer. SHIELD is wrapped up with the inhuman issues right now, so it is going to have to be us that take care of this mutant problem,” Fury said with a sigh. “There’s a jet waiting for you at this hanger,” he said and slipped note across the table. “Be careful. These mutants seem to be growing bolder and coming out of hiding due to the recent upheaval with the inhumans.”

“Sir…” Steve said as he stood. “What is the difference between these mutants and the inhumans?”

Fury nodded. “Mutants are human, fully. They are simply born with a mutant gene. Inhumans were tampered with by our blue alien friends. Mutants have always been here, just like the Inhumans, but they’ve been hiding for years. This Professor Xavier says he’s tried his best to keep as many of them in hiding for the last thirty years as he could, but with the rise of the inhuman threats…they’ve approached the government to offer help to deal with them.”

Steve and Bucky headed out, hoping to find out something quickly because this whole thing was a bit odd. No matter what had happened between Steve and Tony, they didn’t want anything to happen to him, especially not if it had to do with this mutant gene.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“What do you mean you can’t give me any information?” John said with a growl at the woman sitting behind the desk. She wore a disinterested expression and a look of complete boredom.

“I said that all records of adoptions are sealed, and unless you come with some authorization from the Queen herself, I can’t help you,” she said and continued with making notes in the appointment book before her.

John growled under his breath and walked to the door and stood there to think. Four months since Sherlock disappeared. Nothing, no trace whatsoever had been found of him. Mycroft had exhausted all his contacts, and the only lead they had that was left uninvestigated was this one. He’d been surprised to find out from Mycroft that Sherlock had actually been adopted, but looking at the brothers now, he could see it. He growled and shook his head. With all the weird stuff happening lately, especially with those American blokes with the powers, he was worried about him a lot.

He looked up as two guys came into the place and he sighed. Most likely a couple looking to adopt, he thought to himself. But then, he heard the American accents and snapped his head up. One of them had a metal hand now that he looked. He knew he’d been around Sherlock too long for sure because he was already deducing these two blokes. He got closer to listen.

“Look, I can’t open records,” the woman behind the desk said, still not looking at the newcomers.

“Ma’am, I understand that it is an unusual request, but this may be a matter of life and death. We think that there were two infants here, twins, and one was sent to an orphanage in America while the other was kept here,” the one with the ball cap and blond hair said.

The other, the one with the metal arm covered poorly by gloves and a hoodie, kept glancing around the area. “I’m sorry, all adoptee records are sealed. Unless you have…”

The blonde place something on the counter. “I have this.”

There was a pause. “Mr. Rogers. I…didn’t realize. Wait here.”

Rogers? John glanced up and locked eyes with the dark haired man of the metal arm. He wondered…wasn’t he that crazy assassin he’d seen on BBC a while back? The metal armed bloke broke eye contact and turned to the woman. She handed the blond a file.

“I didn’t realize that there were still those protocols in place, Captain Rogers,” she said.

“Yeah, well, sometimes there are things we can do,” he muttered as he thumbed through the file. “Buck, it just says that the one twin was shipped to the Omaha orphanage and the other was placed into the system here. The one that went to Omaha must have been Tony. But there’s no information on who adopted the other twin because of their real father being Hydra,” he muttered and handed the file back. “This doesn’t help us find anything. He’s been missing four months already, I don’t even know how locating this other child would help.”

John nodded and walked up to the pair of Americans. “You. You’re that Captain America guy that’s been on the run.”

Steve started and looked at him and back to Bucky. “Um, Steve, but yeah.”

“You’re looking for someone who’s been gone four months, without a trace, and so am I. Both of us came here. I don’t think that’s coincidence,” John said, attempting to look significantly taller.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look. “Okay, come on, let’s talk,” Steve said and led John out of the room.

Behind the desk, the woman took the folder and replaced it, but not before she texted a number.

_They’re onto you. You may wish to move the test subjects._

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

John took the two Americans to the apartment at 221b. He sat them down and passed out tea and then looked at them.

“So we both seem to be missing people.” John sipped his tea and looked at them.

Steve nodded. “I’m sure you have heard of Tony Stark, Ironman,” he said. When John nodded he continued. “He disappeared without a trace almost four months ago. No word. We found out recently that Tony was adopted and had his DNA altered by Howard Stark. He was actually the child of a SHIELD agent and a Hydra agent. He was a twin. His twin, though, would look nothing like him, and their DNA would likely no longer read as related. However, when SHIELD’s records were revealed, some of them were about Tony. All we know is that Tony was born in London, stayed briefly in that orphanage before being sent to Omaha, Kansas. His twin brother remained in that orphanage.”

John sipped thoughtfully at his tea for a long moment. “My friend, Sherlock, he disappeared about four months ago as well. There’s been no trace of him and he’s the most intelligent man I’ve ever known. He’s a genius, and if I heard correctly, so is this Tony Stark. I had not known that he had been adopted, but his brother confirmed it. The closest I could get to finding out what happened was that he had been left in that orphanage,” John sighed and put down his cup.

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances. “We have to find them,” Bucky said with a sigh. “They are both in danger. There is evidence that they care the mutant gene, well, we know Tony does.”

“Mutant gene?” John asked, his brow crinkling. “Is that like that inhuman change?”

“No, this is a naturally occurring mutation in humans,” Steve said with a sigh. “I don’t know where to start.”

Steve’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He answered it, seeing it was Fury. “Sir?” he asked.

“Cap, get back to the US. Montana. There’s been a major explosion, and with the unknown variables at work, you need to check it out. If Tony was being held somewhere, there’s a chance he would be able to blast himself out like Afghanistan,” Fury said with a slight urgency to his voice.

“Got it, sir,” Steve said as he stood and put his phone away.

“Wait, you have a lead?” John said as he stood up.

“Yeah, we’ll let you know if this is…” Bucky started.

“No, I’m going with you,” John answered. “I’m tired of sitting here and waiting. I’m going with you to figure this out. I’m ex-military, I can handle myself even if I’m no some super soldier.” John left out the part that he was a doctor in the military.

John looked at them both with a glance that spoke volumes. Steve sighed. “It might help if we knew what we were looking at with the other twin.”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

They ran, arms wrapped around each other in some effort to keep each other standing. They didn’t know what happened, only that something happened. Neither of them could remember much at the moment. The need to escape, though, that was clear. The wilderness was wide and full of scary things to both of them. Their minds were in some sort of fugue state and neither could get a handle on their surroundings firmly. Finally, they stumbled into an abandoned cabin and barricaded themselves in a bedroom. They sat in the corner of the room, clutching each other and filled with irrational, unfocused fear.

It took hours before the two of them had settled their hearts to somewhere near normal. They spoke no words. There was no need, not anymore. The thoughts they shared couldn’t be separated anymore. They’d become one. Neither noted their nudity, of course, that was the least of what was wrong at the moment. They both had forgotten how to speak out loud, and every noise was amplified so much that they couldn’t help but cry out at the slightest sound.

They gripped each other, the smaller of the two clutching the taller one tightly. They’d forgotten their identities. They only remembered small snippets of things that happened before the pain began. Both were covered in blood from wounds over their bodies.

Subject 707A and 707B was all they remembered at the moment. The shorter of them, “A”, seemed to be more frightened than the taller, or “B”. Finally, after a while, they fell asleep against each other. The dreams they shared were terrifying, and it was no wonder they woke repeatedly during the long night they suffered through. Finally, “B” got up and pulled a tattered cover off the bed and put it around them to push away some of the cold. It seemed that “B” was the more logical of the pair, while “A” seemed to hold more emotion right now.

Outside the cabin, Steve exchanged a look with Bucky. John had trailed a bit behind, not being quite as fit as the two super soldiers. Despite this, they had been impressed at how well the British man had kept up with them in the Montana wilds. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. During their trek, they had twice spotted and avoided what they believed to be recon teams of some sort. While Steve and Bucky would have liked to check it out, they both worried that if there were two, there might be more. Their priority was to find Tony and Sherlock, and they would deal with the people looking for them later.

Bucky nodded at Steve as they looked around. “The trail ends here. I think we’ve lucked out and been the first to follow it.”

“Whatever it is, be ready,” Steve said, sighing and wishing right now that he had his shield. That was another thing that had been gone along with Tony. Steve’s shield had also been nowhere to be found.

Steve opened the door slowly, finding that it was an old abandoned hunting cabin. There was a closed door to the back. Steve walked carefully toward it and pushed on it, finding it blocked o the other side. He glanced at Bucky and nodded. Bucky went back out and around the outside to see if he could enter through the window. A few moments later, the door opened and Bucky nodded to Steve, putting a finger to his lips. Steve saw that a dresser had been moved hastily in front of the door and Bucky had moved it away easily. They saw the two figures huddled into the corner, covered in a threadbare blanket and sleeping. John stepped in and blinked.

“Sherlock,” he whispered.

At the word, both the figures woke and stared at them. Both had eyes that were nearly glowing bright blue now, and the fear on the air was nearly palatable by all present. Steve swallowed, locking eyes with Tony.

“Tony, hey, it’s me, just me, we’ve been trying to find you,” he said as gently as he could. “I know we had a rough meeting last time we saw each other, but…”

Steve didn’t know what happened. One second he was standing there, the next he was slammed through the wall behind him and almost through the side of the cabin. He picked himself up and stared.

Each of them had raised a hand, Tony had lifted his left, Sherlock his right. Their arms were lying against each other from shoulder to wrist and a blue light was still pulsing on their palms. John stepped forward then, despite Bucky trying to stop him.

“Sherlock!” he said, as all four of the strange eyes settled on him. “It’s John, Sherlock. Do you remember me?”

Sherlock’s head tilted to the side. John saw now that his face was covered with stubble, as though he hadn’t shaven in weeks, and his hair was long around his shoulders. The man beside him physically didn’t seem to resemble Sherlock at all, but there was something eerily similar about them. He noted that the glow was starting to face from their eyes and hands now.

“John…” Sherlock whispered, blinking rapidly then he looked at the man next to him and back up at Steve as he came in to stand by John. “Steve,” Sherlock said, turning his head slightly to catch sight of Bucky. “Bucky.”

John looked at the other two. Sherlock shouldn’t know who they were at all. “Sherlock, can your new friend talk?”

“Talking,” Sherlock said, looking at John, eyes flickering between the glowing blue color and the natural blueish green he had. “Talk.”

John turned to Steve, swallowing. “Am I talking to Sherlock?” he asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock paused. “No.”

Steve sighed. “We need to move. Whoever you were running from is going to find you. Did you cause that explosion? The underground warehouse?”

“Hurt,” Sherlock said, eyes shifting around the room before he put an arm around Tony. “More. Hurt.” At the words, they noticed that Tony seemed to grip Sherlock tighter, as though he was experiencing whatever Sherlock was saying.

“Can you come with us? We have a jet nearby. We should go somewhere safe,” Bucky said with a sigh, glancing over at Steve. “We need to leave so they can’t hurt you again.”

At his owrds, Tony clutched Sherlock and Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment. They both stood up in complete synchronization with each other. As they did, though, the blanket around them fell and Steve became very worried because of her physical condition now.

It looked like they had cut into Tony’s chest again where his old arc reactor had once been. Something was embedded there, and blood dripped down steadily around whatever it was. It looked like somewhat like the old reactor, something round with a glow to it. However, Sherlock had an identical thing embedded in his chest in the same place. His looked like it was further along in healing, though, because it wasn’t bleeding. Both of them were nearly skeletal, and had various scars all over them. That and they were both completely naked.

Bucky grabbed the blanket and put it back over their shoulders, pulling it around them. Sherlock glared at him but didn’t react other than to pull the blanket tighter around them. Sherlock had one arm over Tony’s shoulders and Tony had his arm wrapped around Sherlock’s waist. John stepped forward and led them out the door, noticing that they walked in sync with each other as well, and even their breathing was in time with each other. They got to jet without incident, and as soon as the pair sat down, they fell asleep against each other.

“What the hells…” John said as he looked at the other two.

“I have no idea. We’re going to take them to this Professor Xavier to see what the hell has happened to them,” Steve said as he and Bucky settled in to take off in the jet.

* * *

 

https://i.annihil.us/u/prod/marvel//universe3zx/images/4/42/Sinister.png

 

A little reference for Mister Sinister/Dr. Nathaniel Essex in his form without his "glamours". 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Autism Self-Advocacy Network  
> • info@autisticadvocacy.org   
> • http://autisticadvocacy.org/   
> National Alliance on Mental Health  
> • 1-800-950-6264  
> • http://www.nami.org/   
> Depression and Bipolar Support Alliance  
> • 1-800-826-3632  
> • http://www.dbsalliance.org/   
> Transgender Youth Equality Foundation  
> • 207-478-4087  
> • http://www.transyouthequality.org/   
> Trans Student Educational Resources  
> • TSER@transstudent.org   
> • http://www.transstudent.org/   
> Stopbullying.gov  
> • https://www.stopbullying.gov/   
> PACERS National Bullying Prevention Center  
> • 1-800-537-2237  
> • http://www.pacer.org/bullying/   
> Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration  
> • 1-877-SAMHSA-7  
> • https://www.samhsa.gov/   
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline  
> • 1-800-273-8255  
> • https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/   
> Suicide Prevention Resources  
> • http://www.sprc.org/   
> American Foundation of Suicide Prevention   
> • https://www.afsp.org/   
> The American Association of Suicidology   
> • http://www.suicidology.org/   
> Crisis Text Line  
> • Text "Start" 741-741  
> • http://www.crisistextline.org/   
> S.A.F.E. Alternatives  
> • 1-800-DONTCUT  
> • http://www.selfinjury.com/   
> Trans Lifeline  
> • US: 1-877-565-8860 Canada: 1-877-330-6366  
> • https://www.translifeline.org/   
> GLBT National Youth Talk   
> • 1-800-246-7743 (M-F, 4pm-12am EST/Sat, 12pm-5pm EST)  
> The Trevor Project  
> • 1-866-488-7386 (24/7)  
> • Text “Trevor” 1-202-304-1200 (F 4pm - 8pm EST)  
> • http://www.thetrevorproject.org/   
> Disaster Distress Helpline   
> • 1-800-985-5990  
> • Text "TalkWithUs" 66746  
> National Sexual Violence Resource Center  
> • 1-877-739-3895  
> • http://www.nsvrc.org/   
> RAINN- Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network  
> • 1-800-656-4673  
> • https://www.rainn.org/   
> National Sexual Assault Hotline  
> • 1-800-656-4673  
> The National Coalition Against Domestic Violence  
> • 303-839-1852  
> • http://www.ncadv.org/   
> The National Domestic Violence Hotline  
> • 1-800-799-SAFE  
> • http://www.thehotline.org/   
> The National Resource Center on Domestic Violence  
> • 1-800-537-2238  
> • http://www.nrcdv.org/   
> Warm Ear Line  
> • 1-866-WARM EAR (927-6327)  
> • http://warmline.org/   
> National Human Trafficking Resource Center   
> • 1-888-373-7888  
> • Text BeFree (233733)  
> National Runaway Safeline   
> • 1-800-RUNAWAY (786-2929) (24/7)  
> • http://www.1800runaway.org/   
> USA National Child Abuse Hotline   
> • 1-800-422-4453 (24/7)  
> National Safe Place   
> • Text SAFE and your current location to the number 69866 (24/7)  
> • http://nationalsafeplace.org/   
> National Eating Disorders Association   
> • 800-931-2237 (M-F, 11:30 am-7:30 pm EST)  
> • http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/   
> ANAD: National Association of Anorexia Nervosa and Associated Disorders   
> • 630-577-1330 (M-F,12 pm-8 pm EST)  
> • http://www.anad.org/


End file.
